


The Returned

by Dollshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Les Revenants AU, M/M, Major Character Undeath, The Returned AU, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollshi/pseuds/Dollshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice was too loud, too light-hearted and too innocent to be Tsukishima’s. It was a voice that he was just remembering again. And now he is struck with guilt for forgetting it in the first place.</p><p>The Returned AU nobody asked for. Based on the French supernatural drama, Les Revenants.</p><p>Prompt: What if your loved ones came back from the dead, alive and normal with no memory of their death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a series of drabbles for now. If I ever get off my butt to do something, I might make it into an actual series.
> 
> Please enjoy~

Yamaguchi Tadashi wasn’t sure what drew him from his slumber at first. It was barely 11 o’ clock in the evening and he had already dozed off studying. With an exhausted groan, he rolls over on his bed. His body wasn’t tired but his mind felt heavy. Too many exams coming up for his Master’s degree in teaching but it’ll be all worth it, he tells himself. Graduation can’t come soon enough. It took him a few moments before he realizes what the noise in the background was. It was the sound of a key turning in his apartment. And now he can hear someone shuffling downstairs. It’s most likely his boyfriend Tsukishima who comes over to stay often.

Opting to investigate, Tadashi yawns as he rubs his droopy eyes and gets up from the bed. He had left the windows open to let the breeze in, pulling his sweater tight around him as he makes his way down. He finds that the fridge door is open as Tsukishima is ruffling around. Tadashi wraps his arms around himself, finding it strange since Tsukishima is usually shy about using anything in his place.

“Hey, welcome back.” He says in a drowsy tone.

The response he receives makes him feel cold.

“Ah, sorry I’m so late! It was so weird! One minute I was on the bus to the competition and then a minute later, I woke up in the woods in the middle of nowhere. Weird, right?”

The voice was too loud, too light-hearted and too innocent to be Tsukishima’s. It was a voice that he was just remembering again. And now he is struck with guilt for forgetting it in the first place.

Taking the ingredients he needed to make a sandwich, the male closes the fridge door and goes to the island to prepare food. “I’m so starving… Want a sandwich?” Small stature, bright ginger hair and light colored eyes that were focused on the meal.

_It was him._

The memories came back in a sudden flash and suddenly Tadashi didn’t want to be associated with any of it. It’s impossible, he thought.

_But it was him._

Hinata Shouyou, age 18 had died in a bus accident along with his college volleyball team on their way to a match four years ago. It left everyone who knew him devastated, especially his high school team mates. Tadashi had been his friend since high school and his boyfriend since the first year of college. Everything about their relationship was so new to him until it just…

Tsukishima -his best friend- became his stability. Especially when he took it upon himself to identify the body. He had to see it with his own eyes, despite the pain.

Tadashi swallowed a lump in his throat and held back a pathetic sob.

**_It's really him._ **

“C’mon, speak up. Do you want a…?” Hinata Shouyou trails off when he looked up from his work, his smile leaving him. Staring in return. His boyfriend looked so different. He was taller and more tan, his face also more defined. And there was a look of exhaustion and sadness in his eyes that he couldn’t decipher. “Y-Yamaguchi…? What’s wrong…?”

It was too late.

A racked sob escapes Yamaguchi as he drops to the floor in disbelief.


	2. Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t remember a white light. He doesn’t remember a heaven or a hell.
> 
> All he remembers is a brief moment of nothingness before he woke up in the middle of nowhere.

He wasn’t sure if he was a zombie or not. Maybe he’s a monster instead. Nobody’s sure, not even himself. Hinata Shouyou doesn’t feel any different. Although he has been having problems sleeping ever since he _returned_. He’s only able to sleep when Yamaguchi is in the room with him. Whenever the now older male leaves to do something, he’s hit by a jolt of need and abandonment. It’s a horrible feeling that leave his cheeks tear stained and his body trembling. The shakiness doesn’t stop until he’s curled up in the other’s arms. There’s no way of explaining this feeling of emptiness and it ate away at him. Not to mention the problems he has dealing with his reality.

The old news article about his accident seems unreal. He’s been dead for the past four years, according to everyone. It showed all around the apartment that looked too different now. It showed in the way his –ex– boyfriend Yamaguchi looked at him. His gaze is mournful and tired. It’s nothing like he looked at him before, so warm and full of love. That look is now reserved for Tsukishima, making his heart constrict. It has been so long for Yamaguchi but only a blink of an eye for Shouyou.

He doesn’t remember a white light. He doesn’t remember a heaven or a hell.

All he remembers is a brief moment of nothingness before he woke up in the middle of nowhere.

On some days, Yamaguchi refuses to let him go. Like when he first came back. He pulls the ginger into his lap and to his chest for hours on end. Yamaguchi’s changed so much. His arms are broader, he’s gotten taller and his face has changed too. Sadder. Full of worry lines. It’s hurt him so much. He can feel Tsukishima’s glare focused on his back and Shouyou can’t seem to blame him at all. Yamaguchi is unstable and it’s all his fault.

_Why did I have to die?_

_Why did all of this happen?_

_Is this a punishment?_

_What did he do to deserve this?_

_What did Yamaguchi do to deserve this?_

_Why am I back?_

**_Why?_ **

A small sob escapes Shouyou, burying his face into Yamaguchi’s chest and clings to his warm torso.

He’s still only eighteen years old but his world has fallen apart at his feet.


	3. Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You barely sleep. You eat too much. You’re standing right in front of me even though you should be six feet under.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “Are you a monster? Probably. All I know is that you’re not Hinata Shouyou and Yamaguchi needs to realize that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only between Hinata and Tsukki.

“Um… Tsukishima…?”

 

“What?”

 

“Were you there for him? F-For Yamaguchi?”

 

“Yeah. _No thanks to you_.”

 

“But… I didn’t mean it…”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“…why do you look at me like I’m some monster?”

 

“Tch, you probably are for all I know.”

 

“…”

 

“You barely sleep. You eat too much. You’re standing right in front of me even though you should be six feet under.”

 

“…”

 

“Are you a monster? Probably. All I know is that you’re _not_ Hinata Shouyou and Yamaguchi needs to realize that.”

 

“…why would you say that?”

 

“ _Because it’s the truth_.”

 

“Tsukishima.”

 

“You’re not real.”

 

“But...”

 

“How long before you leave again, huh?”

 

“…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“…”

 

“…what?”

 

“…”

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Tsukishima?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry about now?”

 

“I… left you alone too, didn’t I?”

 

“……”

 

"W-wait, Tsukishima, don't go!!!"


	4. Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember your name?”
> 
> It takes a moment for the raven to respond properly.
> 
> “Y-Yes…” He nods.
> 
> A brief moment of silence.
> 
> “I… I think.”

At the sound of the opening door, Keiji blearily opens his eyes. He’s been waiting for the doctor to come in since he woke up a few moments ago. Stuck in a hospital bed with tons of needles and tubes. To explain what happened and why he was in the hospital. Everything is a mess of consciousness and nothingness.

_What’s going on?_

The doctor approaches the bed ridden male in a strange manner. He seems stunned, surprised, afraid? It was hard to tell, especially with his hazed vision.

“D-Doctor… W-What-?”

Keiji slowly tries to sit up only to find a sharp shooting pain in his abdomen, making him wince. The pain was mind-numbing. He gives up and lays back on the bed, breathing heavily.

“You were in a coma.” The doctor says as emphatically as possible.

That did nothing to deter his slight hyperventilating.

“I… I can’t feel my legs…”

He feels _nothing_.

“Please don’t worry. The feeling will come back.”

It seems so unlikely right now but he resigns nonetheless.

“Do you remember your name?”

It takes a moment for the raven to respond properly.

“Y-Yes…” He nods.

A brief moment of silence.

“I… I think.”

The doctor waits patiently as the patient tries to speak again.

“A-Akaashi… Ak-Akaashi Keiji.”

The doctor nods affirming before he continues.

“Do you recall what happened?”

Keiji tries to think back to what happened, his breathing still unstable. All he can remember is leaving his work place but…

He shakes his head no.

The expression on the doctor’s face was worrisome however.

“W-what’s wrong with me? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Akaashi-san…” He takes a hesitant breath, “You were... attacked on your way home from work. You were found that morning with multiple stab wounds on your abdomen... among other things. You… were clinically dead for a few minutes. But... You were revived without our assistance and your wounds have been slowly healing by themselves. I couldn't believe it. Nobody can. I think... you, Akaashi-san, were healed by a _miracle_.”

“...”

Lights flickered in the hospital room soon afterwards, leaving Keiji in stunned silence staring up at the doctor.

_What the hell..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting inspired lately so I'm adding more.
> 
> Who knows, I might write the whole thing.


	5. Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi looks down at their joined hands deep in thought, a wistful expression on his face. Koutarou’s heart might have skipped a few beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I suggest that you read these drabbles with the series' soundtrack, Les Revenants by Mogwai? It's an awesome soundtrack and it's all I listen to while writing these.
> 
> Enjoy~

Once the policeman was given news that the victim had woken up, Koutarou had rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. When he was first assigned to the case, he wasn’t sure what to expect. A dangerous case of a killer who stabs their victims and eats at their internal organs. The latest victim, a young man identified as Akaashi Keiji was surprisingly found alive at the scene and brought to the hospital, where he’s made a miraculous recovery. Or so the doctors say. Koutarou had to go and see it for himself.

Knocking on the hospital room door, he opens the door and finds the doctor running through some tests on Akaashi.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’ll just come back.”

“Ah, come in. I just finished.” The doctor reassures him before turning back to the patient.

“Please let me know if you need anything. I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you, doctor.” The boy known as Akaashi smiles politely as the doctor walks out of the room, closing the door behind them.

“Ah, hello.” Koutarou smiles at him sheepishly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.” Akaashi reassures him, indeed looking better. Color is coming back to his face and seems healthy looking. It seems he really is recovering at a fast rate.

_It’s good news but... how odd..._

So far, Akaashi is the second survivor from six of these brutal attacks. Akaashi Keiji should be dead from the amount of blood he lost. Akaashi Keiji _died_   shortly after arriving to the hospital. Koutarou **_saw_** him die. But then a few minutes afterwards...

The raven looks up at Koutarou’s face somewhat puzzled before murmuring. “I feel like I know you...”

Koutarou blinks in surprise, caught off guard by the statement.

_There’s no way..._

“I... was there when they found you.” He explains. There’s no way Akaashi can remember that.

“ _Give me your hand._ ”

“Huh?”

Despite himself, there was a look in the raven’s dark eyes that coaxes him into grabbing his extended hand. _So warm_. Akaashi looks down at their joined hands deep in thought, a wistful expression on his face. Koutarou’s heart might have skipped a few beats.

“Were you here while I was asleep?” He murmurs as he looks back into his eyes.

_How...?_

“Yes...” He nods, “I was keeping an eye on you, just in case your attacker came back.”

Akaashi gives him a soft smile at this. _How beautiful_. “Ah. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

It takes Koutarou a second for him to realize what he said.

“Y-You know my name?”

“Yes. You told me when you came in.”

It sounds like a lie.

The silver haired policeman looks back at the closed door where he came from in confusion.

_Did I?_

“Really?”

_Seriously, did I?_

When Akaashi nods insistently with a smile, Koutarou couldn’t find it to disagree with him.

“I see...”


	6. The Engineers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting is in a small mountain town. Due to its size, it’s difficult for secrets to be kept.

The setting is in a small mountain town. Due to its size, it’s difficult for secrets to be kept. Tadashi has kept Shouyou in his apartment until they can figure out what to do, much to Kei’s chagrin. Someone could easily recognize him off the streets. Recognize him as the boy who died years ago in that tragic bus accident that killed thirty six others. Not to mention that his own family doesn’t know he’s returned yet. They’ve told him that his mother is still in town, even his little sister. She’s probably all grown up now, becoming an adolescent. The thought of these years that he’s missed from her life made Shouyou’s heart clench, making him restless trapped in the apartment.

The case of Akaashi Keiji has also been difficult to keep under wraps. His case is so similar to the one that occurred seven years ago. Multiple people being attacked in the same tunnel late at night, stabbed in the abdomen and their organs eaten at. The police were quick to link this recent attack to the old killer seven years ago, who was never caught after their last victim. It was far too similar to be written off as a coincidence. Chief of police, Bokuto Koutarou has taken over the case as he did assist back then when he was a sergeant. Keiji is making an astounding recovery and hopes to be discharged soon.

Another secret that has been kept under wraps is hovering over the heads of the town’s dam engineers. Alongside some power outages happening frequently through the entire town, the water level in the town’s reservoir has significantly lowered.

“It’s gone down two more meters today,” the technician confirms as they review the report.

As they speak, a pair of investigators are at the dam to set their equipment.

“The dam has been inspected and there are no cracks or leaks detected to cause the problem. Fissures in the ground are a possibility and our team is investigating this now. It may take three to four days for the results but we will get to the bottom of this.”

The matter was urgent and all safety procedures are being taken.

“Others are out there, pumping water to keep the water levels steady.”

“And if we can’t find the source?”

They haven’t found anything in the past week.

“Then we will start over.”

“Shouldn’t we be notifying the police?”

“You know how things are here. The smallest thing will make the people panic.”

“They have every right to do so.”

“Let’s give it time. We will get to the bottom of this. Then we’ll go from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief update on this little universe. Will be working on expanding this further!
> 
> Also, season 2 of the French series is out on Netflix! Check it out!


End file.
